


Freak Show

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Brenda and Brook Lynn show Carly and Lulu just how big a freak they both are.





	Freak Show

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Freak Show  
Characters: Brenda, Brook Lynn, Johnny, Jason, Carly and Lulu.  
Pairing: Brenda/Brook Lynn  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, FemSlash.  
Summary: Brenda and Brook Lynn show Carly and Lulu just how big a freak they both are.  
A/N: This story is written by request. Hope you like it. Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers and as a side note: Brenda’s twenty-eight and Brook Lynn’s twenty-four in this fic.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Vanessa and Brenda, Steve and Jason, Brandon and Johnny, Laura and Carly, Julie and Lulu or Adrianne and Brook Lynn. I don’t own the fandom, settings or anything else you recognize. Lyrics are by Britney Spears.  
Words: 600 words without title, lyrics and ending.

*Freak Show* One-Shot

The two women entered the bar laughing, both of them looking drop-dead sexy as they headed for the bar. Each of them ready to get smashed and have a good time.

Brook Lynn was wearing a black halter top with white hot pants and white heels to complete her look and Brenda was wearing a skin tight black mini-dress with matching heels.

However, as they reached the bar, they were stopped by Carly and Lulu who glared at Brenda and Brook Lynn as if they had personally offended the two blondes.

“What the hell are you two freaks doing here? There aren’t any men around, no one for you to steal so that you could sleep with and then dump them,” Lulu said angrily.

When Carly moved closer to her cousin and she nodded in agreement at the younger blonde’s words, Brenda and Brook Lynn simply laughed before Brook Lynn spoke.

“The two of you wanna call us freaks? That’s fine, but honey, you don’t have a single clue what you’ve just gotten yourself into.”

Without another word Brook Lynn grabbed Brenda by the hand and then she led her to the dance floor just as the music kicked in.

Brenda smirked when she felt Brook Lynn wrap her arms around her neck so that the two of them were dancing close together.

Brook Lynn smirked; she could just imagine the hatred and jealousy on Lulu’s face as she and Brenda danced together.

After a moment though, Brook Lynn backed up and a grin flashed across her lips as she began to get into the music.

_It’s all about me and you doin’ how we do,_  
Tear the floor up up, tell’em to make room.  
If they wanna know, tell’em mind their own,  
But if they wanna look, we can give’em an encore: 

“Let’s give them a show; a freak show alright…” Brook Lynn said and after she spoke she pulled Brenda as close as possible before claiming the other woman’s lips with her own as Carly and Lulu called them sluts from the bar.

Neither of them noticed when Johnny and Jason entered the bar and took a seat next to the fuming cousins. They didn’t even care to know that they were winning against the blondes in other ways too, like the fact that they had Jason and Johnny’s attention when Carly and Lulu barely did.

As the four of them talked, Johnny and Jason found their attention straying to the mass of heat that was Brenda and Brook Lynn on the dance floor.

_Make it a, freak show, freak, freak show_  
We can give ‘em a, peep-peep show, peep-peep show,  
Don’t stop it let it flow, let your inhibitions go,  
It’s a crazy night; let’s make it a, make it a freak show.<.i>

_Brenda and Brook Lynn were so wrapped up in what they were doing that the two women didn’t even realize that they had attracted a full audience besides Carly and Lulu._

_When they broke out of the kiss and did realize that they had a full audience, both women smirked and resumed kissing. Brenda broke the kiss moments later as she let her hands trail over Brook Lynn’s body, tracing small patterns over the other woman’s skin._

_As Brook Lynn started to get into it and had started to pull down the straps on Brenda’s dress Johnny finally called out: “Hey, want some help with that?”_

_Both Brenda and Brook Lynn started laughing and after they kissed again, Brook Lynn fixed the straps on Brenda’s dress and then took her hand before she led her off the floor and out of the bar._

_As they passed Carly and Lulu again, whose eyes were round and wide in shock and hatred, Brenda smiled and said, “You wanted a freak show and you got one. Don’t be jealous, green doesn’t suit you.”_

_After Brenda spoke, Brook Lynn pulled her out of the door and to the car where they would head to Brook Lynn’s apartment and resume where they had left off._

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by request. Hope you like it. Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers and as a side note: Brenda’s twenty-eight and Brook Lynn’s twenty-four in this fic.


End file.
